A Football Fairytale
by lionluver2005
Summary: So usually when you hear the story of a head cheerleader and a quarterback becoming more then friends, you think big whoop right? Well what if your head cheerleader was a boy ? So its a story of high school mockery and abuse, forbidden romance, and a change in the usual status quo. WARNING: Shonen-ai/Yaoi and Language. Possible smut in the future when the time comes.
1. First Game

It's a dark Friday night at the brink of the fall beginning and summer ending. School is now in session, but the last bell rung, which meant it was only hours away till the first kick off game of the season for H academy.

Students of every nationality fill the stands, full of school spirit, but it didn't compare to the spirit over-flowing from the cheerleaders, the dolls of the school. They're practicing their routines like any other cheer squad, but they had one rarity that not many squads had in their county: a male cheerleader.

His name is Francis Bonnefoy, and was made captain his junior year. His mother's side of the family had a long line of cheerleaders, and wanted to keep the long line of tradition. Like any other boy, he didn't like doing it at first when he was a child since he stood out like a sore thumb, but was a fast learner. He got accepted from his cheer group and continued to make his mother happy. He did competitive cheerleading up until he got enrolled into his parents high school, where not only they were alumni, but big boosters of the football team/cheerleading squad. Only after a couple weeks he realized how mean the players were to this kind of change into their past girl-only cheer squad, and would bully him constantly. But that was the priced he paid and wasn't going to back out now.

Like any other school, the girls were all assigned a player to give a pre-game gift bag to be filled with snacks and a Gatorade. Naturally, Francis got assigned to the new rooky quarterback Alfred Jones. All the girls have been drooling over him and has been the talk of the town. Francis figured if he sucked up to him, maybe the football players would take it easier on him.

Back at the game, Alfred was on the sidelines taking a short break and started to chow-down on Francis's snacks. He was the only player who got baked goods, while all the other guys just got candies and snack bags. One of the upperclassmen players went over to Al

"Dude! Lucky, you got cookies? Which chick made that?"

"Chick? Naw man I got that Francis dude as my cheer buddy or whatever" Alfred responded with a mouthful of sweets.

"Oh man that sucks, is it any good?"

"Its better then anything a chick has given me."

"That's groody man, you know he's a fag right?"

"He can be pink skinned and have sequins as eyes, his baking is the shit, and you just bitched yourself out of one"

"Hmph, you still have a lot to learn freshmen"

The game went on and halftime just ended, with third quarter beginning. Francis was doing most of the lifting when they were doing formations since he was the the strongest there. He was the one that always caught them too. Whenever it was crunch time during a game, they had to do an elaborate routine that involves all the bells and whistles. While the girls in the background were doing a dance, Francis's job was to go to the far side, give a running start, and do four back-hand springs and ending in a back flip, perfect dismount. Francis always liked to show off for the cheers from the crowd, despite getting yelled at by the coach later for not being safe.

They finally could break, standing in a line formation facing the field watching the game, Francis being the first in line. He watched Alfred catch the ball to swiftly as it was snapped back and was able to throw it at such accuracy and strength. The players in his grade can't even through like that.

"HEY BONNEFOY! Quit eye-fucking the freshmen and watch the game!" One of his usual abusers from the team yelled at him.

"Ha, your funny! I should remind you that I'm the one surrounded by pretty girls and you're the one surrounded by men, slapping each others asses!"

"What did you say? Only a homo would do prissy flips and cheers you queerlead—OOOF!" A football suddenly hit the player and was down for the count.

"MY BAD~!" Alfred yelled cheerfully from the field.

"JONES! You're out of the game! Don't fuck around next time!" The coach scolded and Al shrugged his shoulders. He ran back tagging in his back-up. He grabbed a water from the water boy and went over to Francis's direction after chugging the bottle

"Hey you okay? I know how much of a prick that guy can be. I could hear his insults from the 50" Alfred chuckled.

"Alfred you shouldn't have done that, the insults aren't anything new to me. Besides I think you gave the guy a concussion." Francis advised.

"Oh he'll be fine, it's probably mild. It's what he gets anyways for not having his helmet on."

Francis chuckled, "You're too kind. I appreciate the sentiment."

"No prob~! The hero was only saving the day. After all you're my cheer buddy. I've got your back" he said with great enthusiasm and patted Francis's shoulder.

Some of the second strings started to whistle at Alfred for talking to Francis for so long. "Get a room you two!"

Alfred turned his head around and gave them the evil eye. "You guys want a concussion too?" The boys shuddered from the look. "That's what I thought," he mumbled. He turned back around to face Francis.

"Just give me a holler if my so-called buddies bug ya" Alfred offered Francis. Francis just gave a nervous laugh and nodded, not used to the kindness from the players. The girls yelled at Francis to come back to do a cheer since they were near the end zone for a touchdown.

"Got to go. No more hitting teammates!"

"Promise~!" Alfred chimed.

Francis ran back to the squad and was keeping the fans pumped. Alfred leaned back and turned to see the cheerleaders, getting bored from watching the game. He heard that Francis was the new captain since he was the older ones and had the most experience. He also heard through the grapevine that the quarterback always went out with the cheer captain. The one from last year graduated which left himself and Francis. Such a stereotype.

He watched as Francis had his mega-cone thingy, shouting at the people above. He seemed pretty energetic compared to when they were talking earlier. He also saw Francis do a lot of cool flips and twirls like he would during the pep rallies. Guess he could only be the muscle on the team for so long. The second he looked away the game ended and we won. Everyone cheered; students and players ran to the field, the fight song was being blasted from the stands. All was well.

The team, squad, and band were back at school packing up and leaving the premises. Francis changed out of his uniform, which was just a shirt and pants equivalent to what the girls wore. He never liked showering in the locker room at school since he was the only boy and would be alone. He was on his way out of the building walking up to the front entrance with his duffel bag.

As he was leaving, he saw so many cars blocking his path, traffic piling up trying to leave the school grounds. Francis wondered if he could acrobat his way through the traffic. He shrugged and started to take some steps back before bumping into someone.

"Sorry-oh my….." Francis said covering his mouth as he saw who was behind him. It was Alfred, but he looked much more beat-up then he would usually look after a game. He had a huge black eye and a bloodied forehead but luckily bandaged.

"Dude what's wrong? Looks like you saw a ghost" Alfred questioned seeing his horrified face.

"Pretty close to it…" Francis mumbled. "Alfred what happened to you! You look like you got hit by a train!" He asked, looking concerned.

"Oh this?" Alfred said pointing to his face. "Don't worry about it, that guy I hit in the head with the football had a little talk with me. In the process I found out he does boxing on the side….." he said, feeling defeated.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Francis asked.

"Oh pfft, I said forget about it." Alfred said, making it sound like it was no big deal. "That guy was bugging the shit out of me anyways, he's so-" he got cut off getting a better look at Francis's face, giving him this guilty sad puppy face that gave the huge quarterback a blush. "…ignorant." He finished his sentence and looked to the side.

Francis was still feeling guilty but so thankful that Al was defending him.

"Alfred you shouldn't be so reckless, you see those guys everyday. You don't want a bad rep with them."

"Why don't you go to this school anyways? The people here suck." Alfred retorted, ignoring Francis's last statement.

"Mom and Dad were alumni. I didn't want to break tradition or disappoint my parents."

"I see."

"What's your excuse?"

"Scouts. I'm originally from out of town but your school was desperate for good players this year."

"That's for sure…" Francis mumbled, remembering their loosing streak up until now.

"Why do the guys hate you for being a cheerleader anyways? It isn't that rare."

"It's not just that, it's the fact coach made me captain. They didn't care I was on the team, but once I got authority, that's when all the name calling started."

"That's awful…" Alfred said downfallen, not like his usual happy expression.

"It's nothing new, you shouldn't get yourself involved." Francis tried to reassure the other.

"That won't stop me if those guys give you problems. I'll have a ball ready~!" Alfred joked and they both shared a laugh.

"Well I should get going" Francis said, noticing the cars were gone ages ago and didn't realize how long they were talking.

"Get Well…" Francis said last as he was starting to walk off but got pulled back by his wrist.

"Wait…!" Alfred said, turning him around. Francis gave a confused look while Alfred leaned down to give a quick peck on the cheek. Francis of course gave a light blush and took a couple of steps back. "W-What did you do that for….?" Francis said, surprised while holding his cheek.

"It's tradition. The quarterback kisses the head cheerleader for a job well done~!" Alfred said with ease.

Francis blinked. "You don't….have to you know….I'm a guy."

"I don't want to break tradition~" Alfred whispered softly. It ran a shiver up Francis's spine from the huskiness of his voice compared to his loud childish one. It took him off guard.

"U-Uh….It's getting late. I'll see you later…" Francis said, turning on his heels and made a break for it to his car.

Alfred was still standing near the school entrance, under the fluorescent lights that surrounded the pitch-black night. Alfred just chuckled to himself and gave a sly smirk. "Huh, I wonder if it's gay of me if I think the guy cheerleader is kind of cute."

_**So I hoped you like that drama/fluff. If you liked it, I would be more then happy to continue the story. So don't hesitate to leave of review of what you liked and didn't like so I can better write the next chapter. **_


	2. Afterwards

_**Okay I got too excited about the first chapter; I couldn't help but type up the second chapter already. Its more of a 'how are they feeling atm' chapter. So next one will have more interaction. **_

A month has past since the first game and when Francis suddenly befriended Alfred. It was strange. People at school were asking them both about what their situation was. Honestly they were just being friendly, being cheerleader and football player. Francis would bake him his sweets, he gives them to him before the game, so on and so forth. Even the innocent kiss on the cheek Alfred gave was becoming part of the routine as well (though he would have to do it when no one else was around so rumors wouldn't spread).

Though despite all that, Francis was still getting teased about their newfound friendship. When school would start, people would always ask 'Where's your boyfriend~?' and write their names inside a heart on all the chalkboard. So it wasn't anything too abusive, just a nuisance really.

So it was fourth game of the season and they haven't lost a game yet (which meant Al kissed him on the cheek four times now, every time Francis would always get a little weirded out by how comfortable he was with it). Francis had two close friends of his at the school he talked to everyday. He had his dark-tanned Spanish friend Antonio, and a hyper-active school reporter Elizabeth.

Of course when all the rumors started, they were one of the first people to ask Francis about the whole rumor with him and Alfred. This is how their conversation went one time during a lunch period.

"Did he really hit the guy with a football?" Antonio asked while eating his BLT, snorting a little.

"That's hysterical!" Elizabeth, or Lizzy what Francis called her, said as she laughed as well. "Isn't he the boxer though? Must've gotten beat bad."

"Yeah it was unreal. Never thought I would see the day when a football player would stand up against _another_ football player. Alfred's so naïve." Francis said as he ate his own little homemade cuisine of linguini.

"But he's so handsome though~! All the girls in my gym class rave about him. Only a freshman and he's '5 "8 and super muscular ~" Lizzy gushed.

"This is true, but it seems like all the other guys are bullying him since he's so popular. And for some other reason." Antonio said pondering for a bit.

"Oh I know~" Lizzy sneered.

"Lizzy please—"

"Seems like our little head cheerleader has found true love~" Lizzy teased.

"Come on, I thought you guys were my friends! It's far from it." Francis snipped.

"Woah amigo, aren't you defensive. You used to always brag about all the girls you got and boast when the attention was on you." Antonio said.

"Well, that was before the team beat me up for dating their cheerleaders. I can't even date regular girls at our school because of my status. Girls hate dating a male cheerleader unless they're one themselves."

"Is that why you always drag us to the mall and to bars?" Lizzy sighed out.

"Hey, I maybe getting my ass kicked here, but out of town girls or guys don't have to know~"

"Don't you take one of those cheerleaders to the Prom every year though? Doesn't thing ever happen then?"

"Psht, you'd think. By this point the girls in the squad just see me as another teammate and wouldn't _dream _of going out with me like before."

"That, _and _the girls got pissed when Francis was 'sampling' all the girls on the team." Elizabeth mumbled to Antonio.

"Hey! Not my fault they can't be a little open-minded. Honestly some girls are so sensitive, people wonder why I would ever go out with a guy."

"Like with Alfred maybe~?" Lizzy cooed.

"Oh stop, he's like a little kid."

"That protects you?"

"Well he's personality is like a little kid."

Soon Antonio and Lizzy shared a look and gave a small smirk at Francis. Francis just blinked. "What?"

"Did he do the quarterback tradition~?" Lizzy asked, giving a big grin while she did so. Francis felt his heart drop and quickly stuffed his face with food, even though he was already showing a small blush.

"So is that a yes or…?" Antonio asked, being slow as he can be sometimes.

"Stupid he has!" Lizzy said shoving the Spaniard.

Francis then swallowed his food hard. "Shhh! Not so loud! Just on the cheek okay?" Francis whispered out. Lizzy just awed at him and gave Francis a side hug. "How precious~!"

Francis just grumbled lightly and sighed. "And that's all your getting out of me! Everything else is purely platonic!" Francis huffed and continued to eat.

It was after football practice before the game tomorrow, and Alfred was sweating bullets. Since he was a freshman, his teammates have been making him do twice the work so he could go through a right of passage. He was wiping his face with a hand cloth when a white-haired spazz tackled him from behind.

"Aaah Gil! Not so rough, I'm still sore."

"Ha, that's what she said~"

Alfred rolled his eyes and passed out on a bench. Gilbert was an upperclassman that he's befriended when he first came to school. They always seem to be on the same wavelength, so Alfred enjoys hanging out with him.

Gil was just peering over as Alfred was lying down on the locker room bench.

"Dude you plan on sleeping over here?"

"Possibly." Alfred groaned out.

"Well before you do, think you can give me some of those cookies that Francis makes? I'm starved."

"You wish. I don't get them till tomorrow. How do you know what they taste like?"

"He was my cheer buddy last year. It was a good year~"

Alfred raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Did the team make fun of you two also?"

Gil snorted. "Please, I'm too awesome for that." Gil said while puffing his chest.

"Then why am I getting teased so much!"

"Dude, you're a freshmen remember? You're gonna get teased for everything."

"But it's not just the team, the whole school is."

"So? Deal with it. You worried about your rep or something?"

"Ermmm….sort of…" Alfred said shyly looking towards the side.

Gil looked over and smirked.

"I see~ you worried about Francis aren't ya~?" Gil cooed.

"Shut up man! He has it rough. I felt bad you know?"

"Well its Francis, he's been getting teased since he's got here. I tried to do my part but you know some of the numskulls on our team, not like the awesome me~!" Gil boasted again. "People are probably going nuts about you two cause you were flirting with him at the kick-off game~" he teased.

"Was not! I was just watching his back!" Alfred said defensively, showing a blush since Gil has been able to read Alfred with ease.

"Probably more then just his back~"

"Gilbert!"

"Hey hey, calm down will ya? Didn't think you were so close."

Alfred simmered down a little and just looked down. "It's complicated okay? Francis is nice, so why should I be mean?" Alfred said looking back up.

Gil sighed and went over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool, don't sweat so much over it. Francis is cool, so I'm happy you're nice to him. So about those cookies~?" Gil grinned.

Alfred chuckled and shoved the other lightly. "Okay okay, you can have one. Thanks man." Alfred said and did their own little handshake they made up during training camp.

Alfred felt better knowing he had someone else on the team on his side. Francis really didn't deserve that treatment. Al didn't mind it, being that he had his own following, but Francis has been dealing with this for three years. Must be awful. So Alfred swore he would make Francis's last years in high school a little bit better.

_**See? This had fluff too~! Next Chapter will be their homecoming game~**_


	3. Homecoming Game

**Sorry for the wait guys! Hope you'll enjoy some homecoming game drama~!**

Well once the weeks went by, it was already homecoming. Again, it was one of those things that the Quarterback and the head cheerleader did together. But Francis agreed to go out with Lizzy as friends and Al is planning to go with one of the freshmen cheerleaders. Though once he told Al he was going with his friend, his white-haired friend over heard and glared at the Frenchmen when he mentioned her. Well now. Did Lizzy have an admirer? He'll have to make sure to introduce the two when the dance comes around.

Though since it was Homecoming, there was a pep rally, a parade, and the crowning of prom king and queen, following the dance the next day. The game was something he really enjoyed, being on the float and being extremely school spirited. He was a little thankful that him and Alfred were in different grades, not having to worry about Homecoming king and queen since it was a senior thing.

But nonetheless he still wanted to do something special for Al for his first homecoming game. He made a bunch of star sugar cookies that were frosted with the school colors and a decorated. It was enough to get a cavity, but knew how much of a sweet tooth Alfred had. The girls on the team teased how over-the-top Francis was then the past two years with his football buddy. He couldn't help himself though; Al was one of the few that treated him nice and reached out to him to be friends in a way.

It was the end of the school day, and only a couple of hours till the homecoming game. Francis and the other cheerleaders were all at the stationing area at the beginning of the parade. The players and the cheerleaders have their own separate floats next to each other. While Francis was standing alone, clicking through his phone he saw Alfred trotting up to him and couldn't help but smile at is goofy face.

"Hello again Alfred." Francis said simply as he pocketed his phone. "What brings you over here?"

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders, as if it was obvious. "I wanted to see you of course~! So what do I do during the parade?"

Francis chuckled. "Just smile and wave like all the other players will. Either that or you can shout like a crazy person like some do as their interpretation of 'school spirit.' " Francis said, remembering past years when some players would shout and yell out of excitement, body slamming each other and rocking the float.

Alfred laughed. "That's crazy! I only asked cause I don't wanna look like a loser."

Francis waved him off. "That isn't possible, they'll love you out there." He said confidently.

Alfred blushed lightly, taking the compliment more then it meant but just gave his goofy smile to cover it up. "Hehe, thanks man…you give me way too much credit."

Francis shoved him playfully, "You deserve it really. You're very likable."

"You think so?"

"Of course. You're one of the few players I can stand. Well you and Gil. Speaking of he gave me a weird look when I told you I was going to the dance with Elizabeth."

"Oh her." Alfred chuckled. "Gil totally has the hots for her. Though don't tell him I said that, he would kill me. She's single right?"

"Oh definitely. Don't worry, I'll make sure they meet at the dance."

"Aw thanks man." Alfred grinned and patted Francis shoulder.

"No problem…." Francis said as he shyly looking to the side, Alfred doing the same. Francis wish he could say that him and Alfred were only friends, but he was so sweet. But knew they could be nothing more.

Alfred soon broke the awkward silence. "WELL, I should get going before the team gangs up on me for talking to you."

"Oh I'm sorry—"

"No no!" Alfred said, shaking his head, not meaning to word it like that. "I mean, you know them. I'm never embarrassed to talk to you." He said, making Francis blush a little.

"Thanks…..that means a lot Alfred." He said giving a genuine smile at Alfred. Little did they know that while they were being friendly, a school photographer took their picture, for who knows what.

Alfred soon was jogging back to meet up with his friend, Gil grinning like an idiot.

"Hey dude, what are you smiling at?" Alfred asked innocently.

"You and Francis, being all friendly again~" he cooed, making Alfred flush shamelessly.

"Come on dude, it isn't like that. I mean, Francis is like my friend, like you!"

"Psht, you don't give me the googly, shiny eyes like some love-struck puppy~" Gil retorted.

"Oh, and you aren't like that with Lizzy?" Al retorted right back at him, Gil flushing madly.

"Nu-uh! I-I barely know that tomboy!" he said defensively, crossing his arms as he pouted to the side.

"Least I have a date, maybe you can share a dance with her~"

"Please, she's with Francis. Hmph." Francis pouted once more.

"Well ya, but as friends. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky for once~" Alfred teased to his buddy as they shoved each other.

"I should be telling you that~" Gil sneered.

"With Rachel?" he asked referring to his freshemen date.

"No you moron, Francis! Honestly you're both clueless!"

"Gil quit it!" he whined and soon enough got in a childish fight till the floats started to roll off.

Honestly, Alfred didn't know what to think of Francis. He really was a nice guy, and thought he was really brave compared to himself. To be a male cheerleader at this kind of school takes a lot of balls. He couldn't imagine the abuse he got before he came. He had this need to protect the guy from the haters. So far, most the team didn't bother Francis as much as usual since Al was always watching him; though that didn't stop Alfred from worrying. He knew Francis could take care of himself, but no matter how fit Francis was, he knew Francis couldn't stand his own against some of the ripped players. He couldn't bear to see Francis getting hurt, knowing he could've done something.

Is this what most guys thought about their other guy friends? Maybe it was because Francis was weaker; but different. He didn't get this flutter in his stomach when he made the other smile like he could with his other friends. He also didn't feel this comfortable kissing the boy on the cheek after their wins. Sure he couldn't help but continue tradition, but Francis was kind of cute. T-That is to say he wouldn't want to kiss any other guy. He had to admit, Francis was pretty attractive then most guys. Tall but slender, long hair flowed naturally and always looked even better pulled back, those ocean blue eyes….GAH! Focus! Smile and wave. Why was thinking about Francis making him smile?

It was halftime of the homecoming, and all was great. Francis wasn't getting harassed by some of the meaner players on the team thanks to Alfred and was able to enjoy the game for once more then usual. He didn't have to be in fear of being booed or laughed at. He could be himself. After the halftime show, third quarter was when the cheerleaders were allowed to take a break and get some food. All that Francis was in the mood for was some soda to keep him awake.

He was standing alone off the side, inside the arena. Some of the second string players decided to sneak off to flirt with some of the girls while coach was shouting at the field. They soon noticed Francis alone and smirked to one another. Three of the players went over to him. Francis just raised a brow.

"Can I help you…?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, come _play _with us for a bit." They said as they drug Francis against his will off to a corner of the arena where there were less people.

Soon third quarter was coming to an end and Alfred noticed the usual players missing. They did this a lot and just shrugged. Though out of habit he looked over at the cheerleaders to see how Francis was but didn't see him in site. He was here wasn't he? Duh he was! We just talked before the parade! God what if those animals….GAH! Again, thinking too much. Though he couldn't shake it. He needed to find him. He went over to the coach during his bench time.

"Aaaah, coach my stomach huuurts." He whined while holding his gut. "Can I use the bathroom?" he asked, sounding sickly. The coach just groaned.

"Yeah yeah Jones, make it fast." Alfred nodded and quickly ran off. Now to find Francis….

Francis on the other hand was being pinned to the wall by one of the beasts.

"God don't you guys have a life!" Francis shouted at the guys.

"Shut up man! That damn freshmen as been all over our backs about you and we've had it! You paid him to protect you didn't ya!" the man shouted.

"Course not you meatheads! Like I need protection from second-stringers!" he sneered out.

"You faggot!" he growled out, kneeing him in the stomach. Francis felt the wind getting knock out of him, and keeled over. God those guys were strong. They really over-staffed the team. Francis slowly tried to stand back up straight, leaning against the wall for leverage.

"D-Don't think…..you can push me around…." Francis breathed out, trying to stand his ground.

"Oh ya? And who's going to save you know?" the one player laughed and was about to throw a punch. Francis had his eyes closed, anticipating the hit, though cracked an eye open to see his savior. Alfred grabbed the guy's wrist just before he was about to hit Francis.

"I will….." Alfred growled back and bent his wrist back. "You mess with Francis, you mess with me."

They guy groaned in pain and the other two players gained up on Alfred. Though Alfred quickly pushed the one guy he had hostage already as he gave a swift punch and kick to stop the other two. Though it didn't end there. They quarreled for a while till the three boys got tired and bored, running back to the sidelines.

Francis just kneeled to the floor as he watched the scene before him, in awe the entire time. Alfred wiped his bloody lip before looking over at Francis, quickly walking over to help him up.

"Francis man, are you okay? I'm so sor—"

"Thank you so much Al…you really saved me back there…." Francis whispered out before leaning against the other and gave him a tight hug. He never expected for Alfred to save him out of the blue. He felt so safe in his presence.

Alfred panted a bit from the fight and blushed from the hug, lightly patting Francis back with one hand. "No prob…..I got your back. You erm…had me really worried…." Soon enough Alfred brought the other arm around Francis to hold him closer.

Francis on the other hand didn't mind being held. He did it at first to keep him standing, though started to get all warm and fuzzy from Als warmth. He was covered in dirt and sweat, but didn't care. "Sorry…..if it weren't for you things could've gotten worst…." Francis said as he slowly pulled back while gripping at his sleeve. "Do you mind helping me back to the bleachers?" he asked sheepishly. All that Francis was thinking of as any excuse to stay near Al. He started to have this anxiety of if he left Al's side; the mean players would come back.

"O-Of course…" Alfred said back as he wrapped an arm around his waist as he guided him back to the sideline. Did Francis always have this small frame? Its no wonder he was overpowered so easily. He was so happy he caught Francis in the nick of time.

They soon walked back up until they were half the way back to the sideline and Francis stopped him. "Wait…..I can walk the rest of the way…..people will get the wrong idea…"

"W-What? I don't care, come on your hurt-"

"Alfred….I'm fine. Just some stomach pain that's all…you've done enough for me. Please….don't let your kindness ruin your reputation."

Pfft, reputation my ass Alfred thought. But figured he was more concerned with Francis's safety then his own so he just nodded. "Okay….I'll see you. Thanks for the sweets by the way." He said, giving that goofy smile to lighten things up a bit.

Francis just chuckled and nodded. "No problem….go get them out there." He gave a reassuring smile before he limped back to where the cheerleaders were, holding his stomach as he leaned against the wall facing away from the crowd.

Alfred gave his smiled as Francis walked off, but soon into a frown and a sigh. He jogged back to the sidelines where the players were, putting Alfred right back into the game once he did.

Well, at least Francis had the dance to look forward to tomorrow. Hopefully things go more smoothly. But he felt more at ease knowing Alfred will be there.

**Hope you enjoyed the first-base fluff~! This is my first ongoing story so it'll be hard to remember that I have to update XD So please review and tell me if theirs anything I should take into consideration.**


	4. The First Date

Francis was still having mixed feelings with what happened at the homecoming game. On the one hand, he was eternally grateful for Alfred saving him, but started to develop something for the freshmen. It was just...hard on him because he knew there was no way Alfred the big-ballin' football player could possibly understand how he felt a about him. In all honesty he was content with the friendship they had. Though he couldn't get that hug they shared when Al saved him out of his mind. But he shook it off and looked at the two movie tickets he had in his hands.

Francis found Alfred's locker and looked both ways, making sure none of his 'buddies' were nearby and went up to the younger boy.

"Hey Alfred...!" Francis said as he walked up to the boy.

Alfred peered over from inside his locker and gave his goofy grin. "Hey Francis, whats up?"

"I umm...wanted to thank you again for saving my butt at homecoming last friday."

Alfred shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss it, "Don't be. You're my friend, and it's what friends do."

Francis gave a small smile. "Are you okay...? I hope you didn't get hurt on my account."

"Naw man, you can't get this guy down~" he boasted and chuckled. "So what else brings you here?"

"Well...I have a pair of movie tickets for this midnight showing at the local theater...I well...wanted to see if you wanted to come with me? As another thank you for Homecoming. Since we're friends now, I thought it would be a good way to learn more about each other." Francis smiled and showed him the tickets for new horror movie thats coming out.

"Yeah sounds great-" Alfred stopped himself when he saw the horror movie tickets and wanted to pale. But he tried to shake the feeling away. Francis wanted to hang out with him and he can't be a dick and say no because he's scared. So he just covered it up with a chuckle and nodded. " 'course I'll go with ya...! Sounds great. Super great!"

Francis beamed and gave a big smile. "Wonderful~! Why don't I pick you up then tonight at six. Because maybe...to save money on movie food we could go out for dinner?" Francis asked sheepishly, hoping he wasn't imposing too much.

"Definitely! Good idea Francis. It'll even be on me."

"W-What? Don't be silly I can pay for my own food..!"

Alfred shook his head once more. "No can do~ You already bought the tickets, it's the least the hero could do." Alfred insisted. He usually got made fun of when he called himself the hero in front of his football buddies, but he felt comfortable enough to say it in front of Francis.

Francis just gave a light chuckle and nodded. "If you insist...so I'll see you tonight?"

"Roger that~! I'll be waitin' " Alfred grinned once more then jumped hearing the bell. "Crap got to go, see ya!" Alfred said running off to class. Francis just waved lightly as he went down the hall to his. He couldn't wait for this date.

-

While Alfred was waiting for Francis that night, Gil called him up for some reason.

"Yo."

"Someone has a hot date~" Gil cooed over the phone.

"W-What...!? How did you kno-I meand it isn't a date...!" He said, blushing over the phone. Gil just gave his signature snicker.

"I thought so~ I called Francis earlier and thought we could hang, but he said he had plans with a certain stud~"

"Hmph, he didn't say that..." Alfred grumbled.

"Psht, i just like to mess with ya."

"So I've noticed."

"Well still, congrats on that~! Francis sounded excited about your guys's little outing. Don't be dick alright?"

"Psht, shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Alfred grinned over the phone.

"Oh good one." Gil said as he rolled his eyes and said it with complete sarcasm. "Just make sure you don't smell like the field and put on a clean shirt or whatever." Gil said before hanging up. Alfred just pouted at his phone. He didn't smell..! Though he did give a his pit a quick wiff and grimaced a little. Maybe some Old Spice should do it.

Francis soon pulled up and Alfred shuffled to put on his letterman jacket with the big 'JONES 50' on the back. He shoved his shoes on and dashed out of his house and sat in the passenger seat with Francis. "Hey, sorry I procrastinated a little."

Francis just shrugged and continued to drive off. "Nice jacket, it really fits you."

"Really? Thanks~! Hey umm...don't the cheerleader buddies usually wear these too? I-I mean...I've noticed from time to time when walking around school and you know..."

Francis blushed and coughed into his fist, but still keeping his eyes on the road. "I-It's actually more of a couple thing..."

"Right right..." God way to make it awkward Alfred... he mentally cursed himself and sort of looked at his lap. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Oh umm, this new scary movie people have been raving about. It premieres tonight and thought it would be fun to do together...but first I thought we'd go to that restaurant with the ice cream parlor...Alfred?"

Alfred sort of blanked and when he heard scary movie. Shit. He was going to look like a totally wimp in front of Francis. He hated those kind of movies, they were so creepy and things just popped out of nowhere! His brother would always tease they weren't real, and he knew that. Didn't mean they weren't scary. But he couldn't get scared in front of Francis. I-I mean, what if he got scared? Then he needed to be the hero and help!

"Y-Yeah yeah sounds perfect, I love ice cream...!" He responded and gave a nervous laugh before pulling up to the parlor.

-

Once they ate at the parlor, they headed off to the movie theater. Alfred was examining the movie poster and was giving an uneasy look seeing the gore and scary images on the poster. Once Francis showed them their tickets, he started to walk in and saw Al giving a pained look. So he walked over.

"Alfred is everything alright?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah man...! Was just...checking out how awesome this movie is going to be!" he covered and mentally gave a sigh of relief. Francis just chuckled and nodded.

"Lets just hope. Come on, let's head inside." Francis said gesturing his head to the theater entrance.

They both sat next to each other as they watched the advertisements go by on the screen. Little did they know there was a mysterious a few rows back taking pictures of the two with a silent shutter, taking pictures from behind and nonchalantly sitting a couple seats away from them on the side.  
Soon the movie was starting and Alfred gave a huge gulp. It was a good thing he got all this movie food, such as a large popcorn, soda, and candy to keep him busy. Alfred's logic was that the more he ate, the less likely he could concentrate the freaky vibes from the movie. Though the creepy, suspenseful scary music didn't help when a women was walking down dark hallways of this deserted house.

Francis meanwhile was just resting his chin on his hand as he leaned on his arm rest, just planning out how this movie was probably going to play out. He always found them pretty predictable, but entertaining.

Alfred soon jumped at the first scream of the movie, getting popcorn all over himself. All the people 'shhhed' around him. He whispered back some apologies while Francis gave a quiet chuckle. He picked off one of the popcorn pieces and looked up at Al.

"H-He he...Sorry..." he whispered at his date while Francis just shook his head, not minding the outburst. Alfred was rather endearing.

-

"...so there was like, this spider on my knee and thats SO why a screamed early okay?" Alfred defended, but not well.

"So there were spiders on your knee around...ten times then during the movie?" Francis asked as they walked out, chuckling softly into his fist.

Alfred just blushed and huffed as he dug his hands into his pocket. "Shuddup...I wasn't scared okay? And thats final!" Alfred said more defensively as if he was defending his manhood.

"Of course Alfred, not one bit. I believe you." Francis said smiling small at the other, which made Alfred crack a side smile. Though suddenly as they shared their moment, a crack of thunder sounded the sky and began to downpour.

Francis and Alfred ran back to Alfred's car in a haste. "Shit...sorry...I didn't know it was gonna rain on us like that." Alfred said as he started up the car and blasted the heat.

"It's no problem, I should've brought an umbrella huh?" Francis said simply as they drove off back to Francis's place. Throughout the ride, Francis would be shivering and trembling from the cold, despite the heat being on. Though it took forever for his cars heat to actually get warm so it was just blowing cool air at him. Guess the rain really got deep into his clothes and hair. He must be freezing. So at the next red light, Alfred hastily took off his letterman jacket and draped it around Francis.

Francis just blinked and looked down at the jacket, but still wrapped himself in it. "A-Alfred you don't have too..."

"Course I do~! You aren't getting sick on my watch." Alfred proclaimed, giving his usual toothy grin of approval.

Francis just chuckled small, but still blushed. "Thanks..."

-

Soon they arrived back to Francis's home, still huddling in his jacket as Alfred laid back in his seat. "Here we are...sorry again for the rain. But everything else was awesome...!" Alfred said happily.

"It was...I had a lot of fun spending time with you too Alfred...I'm glad we were able to spend time like this. We should do it again real soon..."

"Totally..~!" Alfred exclaimed once more.

Francis started to take off the jacket but Alfred placed his hand on his shoulder to keep it on him. "Keep it. You can give it to me on Monday."

"Huh...? You sure?" Francis asked curiously.

"Course! You're my cheerleader after all, the guys do this all the time yeah? It's nothing really." Alfred assured him and still smiled innocently.

Francis just blinked some more and put his arms through the arm holds and wore it, it being almost two sizes too big. It gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, making him smile wide as he hugged himself in it. "Thanks..." Francis said simply. "So I'll give it to you Monday then?"

"Yup..~!" Alfred said simply, but found it interesting the way he held his jacket. It was cute. Weird. It looked great on him. Soon he just watched Francis walk back out in the rain, putting the jacket over his head to defend him from the rain and got into house. Alfred just sighed simply and look back ahead of the road. Francis was really something. He hoped that they stayed good friends for a long time...


	5. The Attraction

Francis that night slept in Alfred's letterman jacket once he dried it and himself from the rain. It was so comfy and had a nice scent to it. Ever since Alfred saved him from those bullies from the last football game, he couldn't help but feel safe when around the underclassmen. So even his scent made him feel safe. It was strange feeling this way for a guy who is probably completely straight and is only being nice since their cheer buddies. But their was something about him and the way he acted around him made him think otherwise

* * *

Later that night Alfred got home and took a shower the minute he could get the chance. When he finished he heard his cell phone ringing off the hook and answered. "Yo Gil whats up?"

"So how was your date~" Gil sneered over the line.

Alfred rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed, only in a towel around his waist. "Shut up man, it wasn't a date. Why you like that whenever I hang out with Francis?"

"Cause you two act like some cutesy couple. Can't believe you don't see the way he looks at you. I'm just doing you a solid bro, it's not everyday we have a gay player on the team."

"Yeah well you don't have to play matchmaker alright? Francis is an upperclassmen anyways. He wouldn't be interested in a dorky freshmen like me. We saw that scary movie that came out and it freaked the hell out of me, I looked so stupid!"

Gil gave his usual laugh at that and continued, "You worry so much, Francis doesn't care about that kind of stuff. If he really didn't like you he would've wrote you off ages ago. So what else happened besides you looking like a chicken at the movies~"

"Shut up! I have you know we had a nice dinner beforehand. Though after the movie it started to rain. I loaned him my letterman so he wouldn't get sick."

"Well isn't someone a gentlemen~"

"I was only helping him out, after all I want him to be at the upcoming game."

"Suuuure~ Anyways talk to you later. Got last minute homework to do."

"Right bro, see ya."

Alfred hung up and continued to lay back on his bed, thinking about the stuff Gil said. Only Gil knew about his sexuality after they got to know each other and thought he could trust him. He needed someone to talk about this sort of stuff after all. He wondered what Francis thought of him. He was probably just being nice to the bumbling freshmen and helping him not make an ass of himself. Alfred just groaned once he thought about things too much and played some video games till he eventually passed out.

* * *

Soon the weekend passed and it was monday. Francis had Alfred's letterman jacket all nice and clean for him. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to hold onto it longer, but he knew the player would probably want it back to show his social status like the other players. Then again the only way he could keep wearing his is if they dated. But of course not only would that never happen because not only are they both guys and Alfred being straight, but he probably doesn't even like Francis that way. Francis would always be a little jealous of the other cheerleaders that were dating the players and getting to wear their gear. They always looked so cute.

So Francis walked up to Alfred's locker and handed him his folded jacket that was inside a plastic bag.

"Here...I got it cleaned for you since it got wet and dirty from the rain...thanks again for lending it to me." Francis thanked smiling small at him.

"No prob man~!" Alfred said happily but then started to think about something. "Actually...why don't you hold onto it till Friday. It looks nice on you." Hope that didn't sound weird, but Francis has been so nice to him, it was the least he could.

"W-What?! I couldn't, only you should wear it...! I mean...I'm sure you have some girl you're interested in who would deserve it more then me..."

"Psh, naw I'm not really interested into any chick at the moment. Besides all the other cheerleaders do."

"But their dating."

"So what? Look we don't have to be in love or anything for you to have the right to wear it. It's just a jacket. Besides you're my cheer buddy remember? Not to mention a good friend...who else would I give it too..?" Alfred said sheepishly, still grinning but thought he sounded so sappy.

Though Francis thought it was incredibly sweet and showed a small blush. "Well...when you put it like that...I'd love too...I'll take extra good care of it." Francis said smiling back. He hasn't met someone as kind as Alfred that was on the football team. Though their was Gil, but Alfred was different somehow.

"Sweet! I trust that you will. Well, guess I'll talk to you later then Francis." Alfred said closing his locker and heading off to his first class, waving back at Francis as he did so.

Though unbeknownst to them in a far corner at the end of the hall was another peeping camera taking pictures of the scene. He sneered at the pics he got. He tipped his hat down to further conceal his face and quickly turned to walk briskly away to his own class.

* * *

**Sorry for the delays lately, I've been busy with college work, Exams, club planning and what-not. So sorry for it being so short, the next one will be longer I swear! Thanks again for all you guys reading my derpy story, I never thought it would gain this much popularity~! I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


End file.
